


Winning the Game

by pook



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pook/pseuds/pook
Summary: A Killing Game episode expansion/add on.





	Winning the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to the end of the story for the Klingon-Federation Standard translations.

From the battlements of Runel castle, the Hirogen overseeing the medieval battle was completely and utterly bored. The Alpha’s attention had shifted to another simulation and he was certain that the Alpha would have changed the scenario if he were here. The siege had been going on for two entire days and nothing resembling a battle befitting a hunter of his class had occurred. All they seemed to do was fling rocks, arrows, and verbal abuse at each other. He much preferred the close combat of the sword battles that occurred in the previous war game. Some of the prey were very good swordsmen. The clash of steel on steel with the occasional flying spark was very satisfying. The physical nature of the battle and seeing the terror in the eyes of his prey as his sword sliced through armour and flesh was compelling.

Looking down, he could see the humans at the back of the trebuchet, reloading the machine. They strained and struggled to load the heavy rock into the basket while the other holographic characters were winching the counterweight into place.

Virbat harrumphed as the prey took so long to get the machine ready to fire. They were weak creatures. His patience had finally reached its limit and he’d had enough. Suddenly, he thought of an idea. He knew that if the prey were injured then he would be reassigned to a new scenario. The four humans were at the back of the trebuchet so all he had to do was target it with one of the castle’s catapults, but with a few modifications. Virbat instructed the computer to aim the catapult to ensure no one was killed. He was well aware that two of the humans were the Alpha’s favourite prey and if any of them died then he would die and he wasn’t a fool.

The computer made the necessary changes and he gave the order to fire. He watched with some satisfaction as the boulder hit the trebuchet right in the middle of the protective wooden apron that shielded the counterweight and the troops from arrows shot by the soldiers defending the castle. The wooden structure exploded in a storm of shrapnel, piercing and shredding everything in its path. Virbat could see the prey lying on the ground stunned. Three weren’t moving at all and the other was rolling back and forth, dazed. Calmly, he requested a medical beam out for the wounded and reassignment for himself and waited.

Harry received the urgent call from the Doctor and immediately stopped the diagnostic test he was running and raced to Sickbay. He’d tried to take as much time as he could when dealing with the Hirogen but when he had to help his crewmates; he downed tools and ran as fast as he could.

As soon as he entered Sickbay, he froze in horror. Lying in front of him was the captain, Commander Chakotay, Ensign Tolbert, and Crewman Dalby, all covered in blood, dust, and dirt. His captain stirred and moaned while the other three weren’t moving and unconscious. After a quick reminder from the Doctor, his training reasserted itself and he grabbed the tricorder to assess their injuries. Thankfully, no one was seriously wounded. Harry helped the Doctor lift the unconscious first officer, ensign, and Dalby onto the biobeds.

While the Doctor treated the others, Harry carefully dragged his still dazed and confused captain over to the wall, out of the way. Her injuries were less severe compared to the others. She had a compound fracture of her left tibia and many shrapnel wounds. He was grateful she was still stunned so she wouldn’t feel too much pain as he moved her out of the way. It was necessary as the Hirogen had a habit of dumping the wounded in the middle of the floor without any warning.

As her mind cleared, Kathryn soon realized she was in Sickbay. She wasn’t completely sure of the ‘why’ part yet. She remembered the battle with the Hirogen on the Bridge but she also remembered dodging arrows and rocks on a wooden trebuchet, loading stones. With great satisfaction, she recalled adjusting the range of the catapult to smash a hole in a castle’s tower. It was all very strange, her memories of firing a phaser and using a medieval machine of war in a siege. She had to have been on the Holodeck.

Grimacing as she tried to find a more comfortable position, she stopped immediately when her leg erupted in pain. White flashes filled her vision before she closed her eyes and sucked in air, attempting to block out the searing agony emanating from her leg. Her head rolled forward toward her chest and a steady stream of blood dripped down her nose. Tentatively, she brought her fingers up to her head, found the wound, and put pressure on it to stop the blood flowing.

Kathryn could see the Doctor and Harry working by the biobeds and tried to focus on the nearest one. She could just make out the top of Chakotay’s bronze face and hair. She remembered that he was with her on the trebuchet. They were the loaders and range finders. She called him Robert, he called her Helen, and they’d become friends. Her memories of Voyager, the siege, and other battles were all mixed together and jumbled. She was confused, but hoped the Doctor would be able to sort it all out.

More than anything, she wished she could see Chakotay to make sure he was all right. To hold his hand or to gently squeeze his shoulder as he’d done for her when she’d been injured. She relied on his reassurance, encouragement, and comfort to get through the seemingly never-ending horror of the past four years. She was certain he felt the same. This mutual support was the glue that held their friendship together, strengthening it, but underlying it all was a deep love.

Kathryn tried again to remember what had brought them all to Sickbay, but it was still all a blur. Images of space battles involving the Kazon and Romulans were interspersed with scenes from the siege as well as other sword-fighting images. It was very strange and it confused her. She gasped at the image of blood splattering on her face as her sword sliced through a shoulder. Subconsciously, she wiped her face trying to remove it and regretted the movement instantly. Waves of nausea and pain threatened to overwhelm her as she closed her eyes again and tried to regain control.

Harry would glance at his captain when he could. She’d remained silent but grimaced every now and again, propped up against the wall with her hand trying to stop the blood flowing from her head wound. He’d seen some of the crew scream for their mothers or their Gods while waiting for treatment. It broke his heart to see them hurt, not knowing who they were and abused in this way. He thought the only saving grace was the damned neural interface. Once reprogrammed, they’d appear not to remember anything other than their role in the new scenario.

After the Doctor had treated the three unconscious men, it was the turn of their captain. “Oh, Captain. What have they done to you now?” The Doctor grimaced, waving the medical tricorder over her.

Kathryn opened her eyes when she felt movement next to her. “My leg’s broken and my head hurts. I must’ve hit it hard when the trebuchet was hit.” Janeway winced as she pointed to the biobed. “How’s Chakotay and the others?”

The Doctor stopped immediately and stared at her. No other crewmembers had referred to any one else, including themselves, by their real names. He recognized the tone of voice. It sounded like his captain and not one of the characters she’d been forced to play. “Captain? Do you know who you are?”

Clenching her jaw in pain, she closed her eyes for a few seconds then answered with her best captain’s voice she could muster. “I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager and the last thing I really remember was the Hirogen Alpha shooting Tuvok on the Bridge before I was hit. I think I was just in a medieval siege. The Holodeck?” The Doctor nodded. Kathryn looked down at the rough fabric material of her bloodied pants. “I appear to be out of uniform and I’m bleeding all over your floor.”

A wry smile grew on the Doctor’s face. This was their brave captain.

Harry was kneeling beside the Doctor with a medical tray and got the shock of his life when the captain knew who own name. She thanked both of them for treating the wounded. The Doctor treated her head wound and determined that a small piece of shrapnel had damaged her neural interface and allowed her memories to return.

“Harry, give me a sitrep.” Ignoring his protests, Kathryn insisted on a report before she would let the Doctor give her any pain medication or operate on her leg.

“It’s been ten days since the Hirogen took over. They’ve forced the crew into endless battle scenarios. The neural interface plants a character profile into you for a particular scenario. They can add a history to your profile so you can appear to be in a setting longer than you actually are. It stops you remembering who you really are as well. The Hirogen are making me and a few engineers expand the Holodecks are far as they can. The ship is still in one piece travelling at Warp one, direction unknown and there are four Hirogen vessels surrounding us.”

“Thanks, Harry.” Kathryn turned to the Doctor. “The crew?”

“Crewman Allen has been the only fatality so far. This is the sixth time you’ve been stabbed, shot, beaten, and or blown up. The senior Staff appears to be the focus of the battles. The Hirogen actually fight each other to see who can land the final blow. At least half the crew are involved at any one time while the other half is recovering from their wounds, locked in their quarters.” The Doctor shook his head in disgust. “The neural interface is the only thing I’m grateful for, otherwise I’m not sure what state the crew would be in if they remembered everything that had happened to them.”

“We need to get back in control of who we are. You need to work on disabling the interface as soon as possible. We …”

Harry interrupted. “Sssh, Captain. The Hirogen medic has returned. We’ll do our best.”

The captain nodded as the Hirogen medic waltzed in to the main Sickbay area from the Doctor’s office. The Doctor explained to the medic that the captain needed extensive reconstructive surgery on her leg and most probably would not be able to walk for several days. Harry was growing tired of the stock standard Hirogen response to any injury they had sustained which was ‘You are pitiful prey.’ The Doctor injected the captain with an anaesthetic then, and with the help of Harry, they carried her over to the surgical bay and began the operation.

* * *

“Interesting.” The Alpha sat at the captain’s desk reading her personal file. He was interested in the history she had with a species called the Cardassians. He discovered they were an aggressive warlike species. As a junior officer, she’d withstood torture from them when she was captured with an Admiral. A short time later, her father, an Admiral, was killed along with her betrothed when the prototype ship they were testing, crashed. The report was suspicious of the timing of the accident and suggested that there could have been an external power involved in the crash. The Alpha took this to mean the Cardassians.

Later, the then Lieutenant Janeway had fought in one of the many border conflicts with Cardassia and he noticed that she’d received one of her many bravery medals for an engagement in one of these battles. The more he read of this conflict, the more his interest was piqued. After searching the general database for more references to Cardassia, he found this ship’s Beta, Commander Chakotay had also suffered greatly at the hands of the enemy and had fought against them after they’d killed his parents and destroyed his home. He decided this would be the next scenario. He would test the two senior officers and the Hirogen against these Cardassians.

He pressed his combadge. “Beta, this is the Alpha. Come to the Ready Room and bring the human, Kim.”

 _“Yes, Alpha.”_ The Beta turned to face Ensign Kim who was working on the power relays located near the Engineering station on the Bridge. “Come now.”

“Okay, just let me close the panel and I’ll be finished.” Miffed, Harry knew he was pushing the Beta but didn’t care. A minute ago, he’d been hit for not doing the repair fast enough so now he was deliberately going slowly. He packed his tools away, closed the panel, and stood up. “All done.”

The Beta impatiently motioned Harry to come quickly and when he reached the Hirogen, he backhanded the Ensign then pushed him to the door.

“Hey …” Harry barely stopped himself slamming into the wall.

The Beta grabbed him roughly by the arm, holding him still, pressed the chime, and waited.

_“Enter.”_

They entered the Ready room and waited in front of the large desk.

The Alpha passed the Beta a PADD. “Here is the next scenario. It involves an aggressive species called the Cardassians that should suit the younger hunters. The Federation have fought many wars with this species, with Janeway having fought in many of these battles. We will test her in the conflict in which she won a bravery medal.”

The Beta read the summary on the padd. “Yes, Alpha. I will have the human start immediately.”

Harry squared his shoulders. “I recommend you check with the Doctor if the captain can walk yet. She was badly wounded at the siege of Runel along with many of the crew.” Harry hadn’t seen the captain since he’d helped treat her badly broken leg and shrapnel wounds. The Beta had ordered him to extend the holographic system further into other parts of the ship when he’d finished assisting the Doctor. He’d assumed she was being held in her quarters like the other recovering crew.

A clearly annoyed Alpha pressed the combadge. “Alpha to the Doctor.”

 _“Yes, Alpha. What is it? I’ve several patients who need treatment.”_ The Doctor wheeled the surgical tray toward the biobed where Lt. Ayala lay with a Romulan disruptor wound to his back. This was one of the times he was glad he was a hologram and not humanoid. He didn’t get tired and was certain a humanoid doctor would have collapsed with exhaustion after the first week of the Hirogen occupation of his ship.

“What is the condition of Janeway?”

 _“If you mean_ Captain Janeway _,”_ the Doctor stressed at the perceived disrespect as he continued to treat Mike. He’d overestimated the time for her to recover from her injuries so she could properly heal from all the injuries she’d received since the Hirogen took over the ship. _“Then her condition was stable when she was in Sickbay. A compound fracture of the leg normally requires two days bed rest then physiotherapy to strengthen the leg. It takes at least a week before the leg is functioning normally. I have not been allowed to see her for two days to know if further treatment is required so I can not release her to …”_

“You will ensure she is ready tomorrow for a new scenario. She and Chakotay will do battle with the Cardassians.”

_“Cardassians! How can you think …”_

“I do not care what you think. They will be in that scenario no matter what their condition!”

_“Am I permitted to ensure they are as fit as possible?”_

“Yes!” the Alpha angrily turned off his combadge. “Beta, prepare the scenario. You will not have time to fully adjust the interface’s personality routines. They can keep their own names for this battle.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Beta was glad that the Alpha had found a new scenario. He dragged Kim out of the Ready Room and back onto the Bridge. “You will prepare this now.”

“Okay. Am I permitted to access the library computer to retrieve the details?”

“Yes, but I will be analysing your access.”

“Fine. Whatever. Can I go now?” Harry shrugged.

“Yes.” The Beta sat down in the command seat and began to read the new battle that the Alpha wanted.

Harry Kim left the Bridge to go to the secondary library computer station on Deck eight.

* * *

 **Voyager’s Holodeck one, Quatel, Cardassian-UFP border conflict setting** :

“Shit!” Kent Silvani muttered, as he lay winded and dazed on the ground. He was lucky it was only a photonic stun grenade and not the deadly fragmentation grenades the Cardassians had been using on occasion. He struggled to breathe let alone get up.

“Come on, Kent. Give me your hand.” He recognized Lieutenant Janeway’s quiet calm voice as she held her hand out to him.

She’d been ten metres ahead of Kent who was ‘tail end Charlie’ protecting the back of the patrol and had watched in horror as the grenade exploded near him. She was relieved he was still moving albeit writhing on the ground as she ran back to help him.

“Thanks, Lieutenant.” Silvani grabbed her hand and she helped him up into a low crouch, holding onto his waist as they hobbled to cover.

“Kent, let’s move.” She looked back to where the grenade must have come from. The Cardassian patrol had to close by, no more than a hundred metres away.

“Sure.” Kent’s head cleared enough so he readied his phaser rifle and began to walk in low crouch to the rest of the patrol who were fifty metres away.

Chakotay had the rest of the patrol take up defensive positions when they heard the explosion. They were all worried about what had happened to their comrades but remained disciplined to keep their eyes on their arcs of fire. Keeping his mind on the job was the only thing that stopped him worrying about Kathryn.

Janeway now took up the ‘tail end Charlie’ position. Walking most of the way backwards, occasionally she ducked down to listen if the enemy patrol was close. Slowly and as quietly as they could, Kent and Janeway caught up to the rest of the patrol. Kathryn signalled Tim Dahler to come to her while Silvani went to be checked by the field medic who treated his scrapes and bruises. The unit continued on the last leg of their reconnaissance mission in front of the Outpost.

Suddenly, green blaster shots zipped overhead and all around them. Blaster bolts ricocheted off the rocks adding to the confusion.

“Move, Tim!” Janeway yelled at Dahler as she turned, knelt down, and fired towards the now visible Cardassians, who were trying to pin them down. One Cardassian spun around, still firing into the air as she killed him.

Dahler had just thrown himself down onto the ground as soon as he heard the blaster fire and then crawled behind a boulder for cover. When he heard Janeway’s order, he got up and ran, firing behind him blindly until he reached her position. As soon as they joined up, Janeway pushed Dahler toward the rest of the patrol while she continued to turn back to the enemy to fire several shots. Dirt flew in the air as the blaster bolts hit the ground all around them. Orange and green bolts of energy streaked over and all around them.

“Lieutenant! Hurry!” Chakotay could see that the situation was serious from his position as he kept firing to cover them. He counted at least five Cardassians converging on them. He pressed his combadge. “Patrol bravo two zero to Outpost delta six. Code charlie nine. Emergency beam out!”

After hearing the stress in Chakotay’s voice, Janeway realised the Cardassians were getting closer. She grabbed Dahler’s arm and they sprinted toward Chakotay’s location.

 _“Chakotay, the transporters are jammed. We’re working on it. Stand by.”_ The worried Outpost commander could hear the phaser shots and shouting over Chakotay’s comm. line.

“Understood, Com…” Chakotay stopped as he felt a concussion wave. “Shit!” he yelled.

A loud explosion had hurled Janeway and Dahler into the air before they crashed onto the ground. Bits of debris hurled through the air, slamming into them. A dust cloud prevented him from seeing them. “Stand by, Commander. A grenade has just exploded near their position.” He tried to see what had happened but the dust cloud made it impossible to see anything. ‘God! Let them be all right,’ he prayed. He forced his compression rifle into his shoulder and did the only thing that he could which was to keep firing on the Cardassians, trying to slow them down to protect Kathryn and Tim.

Janeway groaned and rolled over. Struggling to see through the dust, she spotted her motionless comrade and began crawling toward him despite hurting all over. She turned him over and was relieved to see he was coming around although he was bleeding freely from several wounds. Kathryn then began to drag Tim toward Chakotay’s position. Although she couldn’t hear because of the explosion, she hoped he’d understand her and so she urged him on. “Come on, Tim. We must get to Chakotay.”

“I’m fine. Just a little dazed.” Tim shook his head to clear his mind.

Bleeding and covered in dust as well, Janeway stood up and slung her rifle over shoulder. She hauled him up then put one of his arms around her neck and began to walk as quickly as they could. Phaser and disruptor shots flew between the two groups slowing the Cardassian advance a little. She turned back to see they were closing in on them. It didn’t look good but neither did being captured by the Cardies, she thought so they kept going.

From the left, Dahler heard a crunch of boot on stone. A Cardassian. He knew he wouldn’t be able to shoot the enemy first so he spun around to face him, turning his Lieutenant away from the danger just as the blaster hit him in the chest. The force of the blaster knocked them both to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

From the high ground, Chakotay spotted the Cardassian soldier after he’d shot Tim and Chakotay killed him. The Cardassian patrol grew overconfident when they saw the humans go down and came out of their cover to launch a final assault. It was all over quickly as Starfleet orange phaser beams silenced the Cardassian attack.

Chakotay ordered the rest of the patrol to ensure the Cardassians were all dead and then began a clearing patrol around the area while the medic made her way down to the where Kathryn and Dahler lay.

Dahler was lying on top of her. Neither was moving. The medic checked Dahler’s pulse but found none. Quickly, she rolled him over ready to start CPR but immediately saw it was pointless. The Cardassian blaster had practically burned a hole in his chest the size of a melon. There was no heart left to compress. The medic stepped over the body to check the lieutenant.

“Jackson to Chakotay. Prepare to beam back.”

“Fuck! You’re five minutes too late.” Chakotay said to himself before answering, “Yes, sir. Beam Janeway, Pool, and Dahler directly to Sickbay. We also have six Cardassian KIAs.”

_“Will do, Chakotay.”_

Chakotay finished the patrol, organized his people, and then waited for the beam out.

* * *

Lt. Chakotay raced into the infirmary and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw two bodies covered by sheets on the floor. Dark red blood had seeped through onto the sheets. ‘Oh, God! Please not Kathryn,’ he pleaded. “Doctor?” Chakotay dreaded asking the question but he had to.

Doctor Thomson finished treating Janeway then turned to Chakotay. “Lt. Chakotay, I’m afraid Ensign Dahler took a full blaster hit to the chest and died instantly. Lt. Janeway will be fine. She has shrapnel wounds and bruising. The other body is a Cardassian.”

Clearly relieved, he let out the breath he was holding. “Thank you, Doc. Can I see her?”

“No problem. You can escort her to her quarters.”

“Thanks, Doctor.” He walked over to the biobed and looked at his friend. She was almost unrecognisable. Blood and dust covered most of her and her uniform. Her face was smeared with a mixture of sweat, blood, and dust. He said softly, “Kathryn…”

She saw her friend’s face change to fear as he saw the large dark crimson stain on her chest. “Chakotay, most of that is Tim’s blood. I’m fine”

“I’m sorry. Tim was a good man,” he said quietly. He wanted to say so much more but couldn’t think of anything else to say. The two lieutenants had worked closely together since being placed on the same team, working out patrol routes and tactics. Kathryn was the team leader and he was the 2IC. They’d become close friends, sharing most of their time off together. They’d comforted each other after battles, talking it through and supporting each other. Chakotay grew to realize what was developing between them was something more than the friendship. It made the seemingly daily hell they were going through worthwhile.

She could tell he was holding something back but wasn’t sure what, only hoping it wasn’t more bad news. “The team?”

Chakotay knew she cared for all the members of her team so much. She would always ask about them and make sure they had everything they needed before seeing to her own needs. “All okay. Kent was the only one wounded. He was treated for minor cuts and bruises.”

Kathryn smiled weakly at this one bit of good news for the whole day. “We better go to the debriefing.” Kathryn swung her legs off the bed before standing up. She paused by the body on the floor, closed her eyes, and said a silent prayer for Tim.

“Commander Jackson already debriefed me and the team. He ordered you to rest.”

Too sore and emotionally drained to care, all Kathryn could manage was a nod as they walked out of Sickbay.

Kent Silvani and Ray Keith were waiting for them outside Sickbay. Gasping, Silvani was shocked to see all the blood on Janeway and the sad look on her face. In his head, he knew there wasn’t going to be good news but he’d hoped for a miracle. “Lieutenant, how’s Tim?”

Kathryn gently rested her hand on his arm. “I’m sorry, Kent. He didn’t make it,” Kathryn said softly as Chakotay stood silently by her side. She felt his hand on the small of her back. He was supporting her, as he’d done for the last three weeks they’d been on Quatel.

Silvani turned around and punched the wall. “Arrgh …Fucking Cardies!”

Keith grabbed his friend’s arms before he could punch the wall again and held him close. “I’m sorry, Lieutenant. I’ll calm him down.”

“Don’t apologize, Ray.” Kathryn placed a gentle hand on Kent’s shoulder. “Let him go. Just make sure he doesn’t hurt himself. Sometimes even I feel like punching a few walls, too.”

“Thanks, Lieutenant.” Keith nodded, believing it would be a strange sight indeed to see their commander lose it. She always seemed so cool, collected and in control.

“Don’t worry about it. Get cleaned up, have some food, then get some rest.”

Nodding, Ray held his friend and led him to their quarters.

Kathryn leant against the wall and closed her eyes. She wished she could rant and rave as Kent had just done but she couldn’t. She had to remain in control because she was their commander but inside, she was angry at the whole situation. Angry at the Federation, for not listening to Starfleet about the damned Cardassians, at Starfleet for not providing them with enough troops or firepower to do the job properly and above all at the Cardassians for turning her into a soldier and not the explorer-scientist that she’d wanted and trained to be. She’d killed two Cardassians today and didn’t even bat an eyelid. She knew she would never shed any tears for them. She was incredibly angry with the Cardassians for killing and wounding her fellow officers and friends. Holding her breath, she tried to calm her thoughts but the rage inside her boiled and bubbled. Finally, she let her breath seep out along with some but not all her anger.

Chakotay watched as her jaw clenched before she rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes with the heels of his palms. What he really wanted to do was to take her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. ‘What a load of shit! They could all be killed on their next patrol’, Chakotay thought. He felt impotent not being able to help his friend or to say the right things that would make her feel better.

Tired and pissed off with this whole situation, Kathryn had wondered if this rock of a planet was worth the effort of defending or even dying for, like so many had already done until she’d remembered something her father had said to her after she’d graduated. She’d been about to ship out on the Al-Batani toward the Cardassian border and he’d said to be careful as he didn’t trust the Cardassians and hoped that the Federation wouldn’t give them an inch because they would certainly take a mile. ‘Of course, Dad was right about the Cardies. Admiral Paris and I were captured and then Dad and Justin were killed by them,’ she thought with absolutely no doubt in her mind. ‘I’ve been captured, tortured, and shot by those bastards.’ They would defend this Outpost to the last man if they had to, she resolved. The anger was still there and it was now joined with a steely determination.

Chakotay watched as Kathryn had leaned back against the wall for a few seconds. He softly rested a hand on her shoulder. “Kathryn, let’s go.”

“Okay.” Kathryn walked to her room and Chakotay followed her in. Once inside, she unzipped her blood stained jacket and threw it over a chair. In the privacy of her room, her control didn’t last long as the anger boiled over to an intense rage when she saw the blood that had seeped through her uniform jacket and on to her tee shirt. She wanted to throw something but there was nothing to throw so she paced, fists clenched. She thought about Tim. Only this morning, she’d seen a picture of his wonderful kids and now she was going to have to write another NOK letter. She’d written far too many of them already. What was she going to say? She had absolutely no idea. What could she say to his wife and kids? That Tim had saved her life but sacrificed his own. He’d died for her. “It should’ve been me on the floor dead under that sheet in Sickbay,” she whispered. She felt tears well up her eyes. “Fuck! Don’t you dare cry!” She swore aloud to herself as she turned away from Chakotay and wiped the tears away.

Chakotay watched her closely as she paced. Firstly, her jaw clenched and then tears welled up in her eyes. “Kathryn, cry if you …”

Turning around quickly, Kathryn raced up to him. “I don’t want to cry. I should’ve died today! Not Tim. Fucking me!” Kathryn stood opposite her friend, chest heaving, trying to regain control, but failing miserably. Looking down at her bloodstained tee shirt, she pulled it off roughly and threw it at him.

Chakotay caught the tee shirt. Her face was red with rage.

“See that! That’s Tim’s blood. Not mine. It should’ve been mine. Me!” She stalked around him, hissing as she went. “What the fuck am I going to tell his wife and kids? I don’t know. Do you? Do you? So, I don’t want to fucking cry. I want to be fucking angry! I want to kill all the fucking Spoonheads I can. I want to strangle them with my bare hands…” She stopped dead in her tracks and covered her mouth with her hand, shocked at what she’d just said. She couldn’t believe she’d said such a horrible thing. Where had all her compassion gone? A single tear slid down her cheek as her shoulders slumped, exhausted.

“Oh, Kathryn,” Chakotay whispered in despair. “What have they done to you?” He slowly wrapped his arms around her. Her hands gripped his uniform as she held on to him for dear life as the tears fell. Sobbing, she buried her head in his chest and let it all out. The stress and pressure had been building over several weeks with no end in sight and now it was flooding out of her.

Chakotay kept softly whispering her name and rubbing her back as she cried in his arms. He hated what the war had done to him, too. It turned him into an unfeeling soldier, a killer. He hadn’t joined Starfleet to kill. He’d joined to explore the Universe, to meet new people, discover new cultures. The border conflicts had changed him. For the worse as all who’d fought in them. He became indifferent to dead Cardassians remembering he barely acknowledged that the six bodies he processed today were humanoid. Before, he’d always tried to see the other side of the story but now all he cared about was getting all their own people home with as few deaths as possible. His father had taught him that the Spirits had said you should try to understand your enemy’s point of view just as the Academy had done, but he just couldn’t bring himself to sympathize with the Cardassians. They’d been brutal ever since they’d engineered the conflict for their own gain. Torturing and killing POWs and civilians had been commonplace. He completely understood Kathryn’s feelings. Closing his eyes, his own tears welled then he breathed in deeply and hugged Kathryn tighter.

After a few minutes, Kathryn’s breathing slowed and her heart stopped pounding against his chest as her crying slowed, but she didn’t let go of him. Chakotay walked her over to her bed and sat her down on the edge of it. He bent down and pulled off her boots and socks.

Exhausted but not caring, Kathryn unzipped her pants and took them off. She could see Chakotay watching her but there was nothing but love and support on his face. “Chakotay, thank you. For being here.” She smiled weakly, reached out, and squeezed his arm. Chakotay smiled back. He knew she would do the same for him.

“Could please you get me a tee shirt from the blue bag?”

“Sure.” Chakotay went to the bag and handed her the tee shirt.

Kathryn sighed and then stood up and walked to her bathroom. After a quick sonic shower and toilet stop, she trudged back into her bedroom. Chakotay was waiting for her. The sonic shower couldn’t hide the dark lines under her eyes as well as the red, puffy eyes from her crying. She needed sleep. Commander Jackson had already agreed with that and given them the night off. “Good night, Kathryn. I’ll let you get some sleep.”

Kathryn gently grabbed his arm as he moved passed her. She didn’t want him to leave. She didn’t want to face the night alone. “Stay.” She looked at him, almost pleading. “Please. I don’t want to be alone. I want … no …I need to be held.”

Understanding what she wanted, Chakotay looked deeply into her eyes. Gone was the brave patrol commander who seemed eight feet tall and phaser proof in battle to be replaced by a five foot nothing small woman who needed to be held. He quickly nodded. She’d helped him cope before and he wanted nothing but to return the favour for his friend. “I’ll just have a shower and come back.”

Kathryn changed into a pair of shorts, placed all the dirty clothes in the recycler, and then climbed into the bed. A minute later, Chakotay slid into her bed next to her. There wasn’t much room but they made do. Kathryn cuddled up to him as he lay on his back and wrapped his arms around her. He gently stroked her back while her hand gently caressed his shoulder. Soon he could feel her breathing slow and purr as he thought she fell asleep. He kissed her hair softly. “Good night, Kathryn.” Chakotay sighed at the wonderful feeling of her body against his. The warm sensation of her soft breasts against his chest filled him with a sense of joy he’d never experienced before. He realized he was in love with her. Completely. After a deep breathe, he whispered, “I love you, Kathryn.”

Without skipping a beat, Kathryn answered, “Love you, too.” She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips before settling back on his shoulder. “Go to sleep. We’ll talk in morning.”

Chakotay was stunned for a moment, but recovered enough to mumble an okay, allowing his dreams of their life together to carry him away to a blissful sleep.

* * *

Kathryn woke suddenly when a wayward elbow dug into her side. Her eyes darted back and forth and her fists clenched. Sucking in a deep breath, she allowed her brief disorientation to pass as she realized that she wasn’t in combat and remembered where she was. She rolled over to face Chakotay and frowned. She was a little embarrassed at her anger of the previous night that made her say such dreadful things and her breaking down and sobbing in his arms, but then she smiled, recalling how supportive he’d been. He’d said he loved her and she knew deep in her heart that she loved him too. She didn’t want to waste any more chances. They might not ever get a chance to love one another. She wanted to be loved, to love and make love with the man by her side.

Kathryn could see his bronzed face, so handsome in the dim light. She felt compelled to touch his face. The white skin of her fingers contrasted against his dark skin as they feathered along his jaw. Her delicate fingers then snaked up and down his arm. She smiled, watching his muscles lightly tremble as her fingers swept by. Kathryn worked her fingers back up his neck and through his short dark hair before edging in closer to kiss him softly on his lips.

“Kathryn…” Chakotay moaned as he felt her soft touches, but kept his eyes closed, not quite believing what was happening as she kissed him. He’d felt her hand run through his hair. Sighing at the power of her touch, he finally opened his eyes to find Kathryn smiling at him. She didn’t give him a chance to say anything as she kissed him again.

Coming up for air, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes before he leaned across to kiss her more deeply. She held him there as their kisses became even more passionate. Chakotay’s arms encircled her, hugging her tight then their hands explored each other.

When they finally broke apart, Chakotay wanted to speak, but she silenced him with another searing kiss. No words were needed. They both let their bodies take over. Her mouth captured his harder than before. Their tongues probed each other and the groans emanating between the kisses, fuelled their desire. Chakotay stopped thinking and allowed the wave of hunger and desire that she was creating in him to take him wherever it wanted. His hands roamed under her tee shirt while he kissed her lavishly down her neck. Chakotay enjoyed hearing the guttural moans coming from Kathryn as his thumb flicked her nipples. Her body arched towards him wanting more and he obliged by kneading her breasts.

She tilted her neck back exposing it more to his wonderful nips and kisses. All she could do was hold on to his hips as the want grew inside her. She could feel her inner muscles pulse and she could feel how wet and ready she was as the spiral of pleasure grew. Whispering his name over and over, she drew him closer and feeling his growing erection, she began to rub her mound against it.

She didn’t think it would be possible to feel such a powerful connection between them. She wasn’t expecting it, but if something wonderful could come out of this hellhole then she could live with her time here far more easily.

“Hmm …Oh, Chakotay.” Kathryn murmured pulling back slightly, as his supple fingers ran down her sides then stopped to hold her waist.

Kathryn pulled him into a sitting position to allow her hands to move sensuously across his shoulders and his neck. She pulled him closer for another kiss before she took his tee shirt off. “So nice,” she murmured huskily as she saw his bronze chest for the first time. Her fingers danced over the skin, exploring it all before she lavished kisses on his nipples.

A deep moan escaped from his lips. “Kathryn …”

Her hand continued caressing downwards, slipping beneath his pants and over the soft hairs under his belly button and then through his wiry curls while she sucked and pulled on his nipples. Her hand found its mark and her finger spread the droplet of sweet liquid around the swollen head and then she began to stroke its long length tenderly. Tilting her head up, she smiled, enjoying the feeling of giving him pleasure, but soon he stopped caressing her hair and took her hand away. Seeing the lust in his eyes, she raised her arms up inviting him to take off her tee shirt.

He slowly lifted the shirt up, smiling as he watched her half-closed eyes before throwing the shirt over his shoulder to reveal her pert breast and erect nipples. “Kathryn, you’re so beautiful,” he groaned, running his hands over her breasts before launching his mouth onto her pink aroused nipples and white flesh, sucking, biting, and tweaking. In a flash, he pushed her back down on the bed and her shorts and underwear soon disappeared, leaving her naked, arms above her head, legs spread wide to reveal her dripping wet centre and a ‘come hither’ smile. Not needing any further encouragement, he quickly removed the rest of his clothes then dove head first between her legs to begin what he knew would be a glorious morning of passionate lovemaking.

* * *

The officers and crew stood to attention as Commander Jackson entered the Briefing room. Jackson strode up to the lectern and waved everyone to sit down. The screen came on to reveal a topographical map of the outpost and its surrounds.

Jackson pressed a button to reveal the tactical deployment map overlayed on the previous map. There was a collective sigh because the patrol route and listening posts were close to the Cardassians. “We’ve been asked to begin a more aggressive patrol schedule and start taking the fight to the Cardassians. With this in mind, a fighting patrol of Lt. Janeway’s Bravo team and Charlie team under my command will follow this route.” The blue line depicting their patrol route snaked along a path that most in the room knew would intercept the Cardassian’s routes. The listening posts were on the only high ground in the area. The blue line made a series of zigzag moves along the northern front of the outpost before returning to base. Another button pressed and this time the red lines of the enemy appeared to move across the screen. “These are the latest patrol routes taken by the Cardassians over the last three days.” There were several places were the blue and red lines intersected. “Lt Janeway, we will depart in an hour. On this PADD are the route and comms. details. Any questions?”

Janeway stood up. “No, sir.” The fighting patrol was new but the route and the terrain were very familiar to both teams so there was no need for questions as she collected the PADD. Up to now, they had used reconnaissance patrols to gather intelligence, usually made up of a team, ten people in total. A fighting patrol consisted of more than twenty heavily armed personnel and they were expected to contact the enemy. Kathryn quickly scanned the PADD. “Chakotay, get the team together. Usual gear. We’ll meet in thirty minutes for the final briefing.”

“Aye, Lieutenant.”

* * *

 **Thirty hours later** :

Chakotay crawled over to the relative safety of the cluster of large rocks that served as a first aid post as well as a sleeping area for the fighting patrol. It was just after midnight and he’d been ordered to wake Kathryn up.

Instead of a six-hour patrol, their captain had ordered them to occupy the listening post that lay on the high ground between their outpost and the Cardassian lines. It made tactical sense to both Kathryn and Chakotay but it meant a certain amount of hardship for the troops that had to do the job. Quatel was hot, dry, and dusty. They’d been on constant alert as the Cardassians had launched several attacks since they’d been there, each one getting harder to repulse than the last. Thankfully, there had been only a couple of minor injuries so far.

Chakotay carefully climbed over the sleeping men and woman to where Janeway was sleeping. He’d argued strongly with Commander Jackson to let her sleep but his arguments fell on deaf ears. This was the first sleep she’d had for the entire time they’d been at the post, but it hadn’t swayed the commander. So now, he gently shook her shoulder to wake her as quietly as possible. He bent down to whisper her in ear, “Kathryn, wake up. Jackson wants you now.”

Still not fully awake, Kathryn relished the touch of her lover on her arm and his warm breath in her ear, thinking it was a dream, of him being in her bed. Chakotay shook her again, this time more strongly and finally she mumbled that she was awake. He pointed to the briefing area and she nodded before rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

She followed him out of the sleeping area to the briefing area. “Sitrep?”

“All is quiet except for that damned Cardassian in no man’s land.” He’d had to move around the area, calming the newer officers and crewmen as the low wails of the wounded Cardassian grated on already frayed nerves.

“How long has he been yelling?”

“About eight hours now.”

Kathryn didn’t have to wait long before the Cardassian’s howls drifted over them. She shrugged with indifference at the plight of her enemy that came with endless battle and mind-numbing fatigue. All she wondered was why Jackson had woken her at 0025 hours. Her mind was still asleep and she desperately needed a coffee but knew she would have to wait to get back to the Outpost before she could have her elixir of life.

Chakotay passed her a canteen of water. Recognizing that he knew exactly what she needed and would try to provide it, she smiled at him and nodded in thanks then took a drink from it. His heart beat a little faster when she smiled at him, that special smile she seemed to reserve just for him. They’d been working so hard since they’d been on patrol that he hadn’t had time to think of all that had happened yesterday.

After falling asleep, exhausted, after their first lust filled joining, they’d woken again and made love, but it was a slow almost careful exploration of each other, culminating in something so wonderful that neither had experienced before. After some lunch, they’d spent the rest of the time, talking while wrapped in each other’s arms on her bed before they were called to the briefing late in the afternoon.

Commander Jackson emerged from the communication area and Janeway and Chakotay began to stand up, in respect, as he approached but Jackson waved them back down. “Good, Lt. Janeway. You’re here.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I want you to take two officers and bring that Cardassian to our lines.”

Janeway was completely stunned. ‘Rescue a whinging Cardie?’ she thought in disgust. “Sorry, sir. Can you repeat that?”

Looking directly at Janeway and even in the dim moonlight Jackson knew that she could see how serious he was and he repeated his order. “I want you and two others to go and retrieve that wounded Cardassian.”

Chakotay looked shocked. Jackson wanted them to risk their lives to save a Cardassian who wouldn’t bat an eyelid about torturing them before killing them just for fun. After all that had happened in the previous three weeks, he wanted to tell him to fuck off, to do it himself if he wanted to save the guy. Chakotay’s blood pressure rose and he struggled to keep in control. He let out the breath he was holding slowly to regain some discipline but he still seethed. “Commander, …”

Chakotay was silenced as Kathryn grabbed his arm and shook her head. Images of her time in the Cardassian prison where she’d been tortured as an ensign flashed in her mind as well as all the horrible scenes she’d witnessed here, but her training and discipline soon reasserted itself. “Sir, it’s a trap. Risking the lives …”

“Lieutenant, this is not a debate,” Jackson interrupted sternly. He understood Janeway’s feelings but there were certain ideals that Starfleet officers were meant to adhere to and this was one of them. “I know it might be a trap, Lieutenant, just like any call for help, but nonetheless you will go out and find him and bring him back for treatment. It is the right thing to do.”

Kathryn’s fingernails dug into her palm. “Yes, sir. When do you want me to go?” She was still angry at the seemingly stupid order but there was nothing she could do if she didn’t want to end up in the Brig.

“As soon as your team has been briefed.”

“Yes, sir.” She watched as Jackson returned to the Operations area. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and wondered who the hell she was going to choose for this stupid suicide mission. It was times like now she wished she’d stayed in the blue of science instead of the red of command. Sighing, she turned to face her friend; the concern on his face matched hers. “Come on, Chakotay. We’ve got some planning to do.” She stood up and offered her hand to help him up and he gratefully accepted it, but he held it for a few seconds longer than necessary, gently squeezing her hand, reassuring her.

After fifteen minutes, they’d worked out their plan and obtained the Transporter and comms codes. The plan was simple, to get in and out as quickly as possible.

In the end, the decision of who to take was simple. Kathryn’s choice for people to take on the mission was restricted to only four. She needed crew who could operate well in the dark. “Chakotay, wake up Kent and Ray and bring them here. I’ll be telling Jackson of the plan.”

“Kathryn … I don’t think Kent is the right person for this mission. He’s still suffering from Tim’s … death.” He hadn’t wanted to interfere with her command decisions but he knew that the medic had been giving him something to help him sleep. “The medic gave him a sedative to help him sleep.”

“Okay. Let him sleep.” That left only Gloren and Chakotay. Gloren was Tim’s replacement and fresh out of training. He was too green to take on the mission. “Well, Chakotay. Looks like you’re coming on this damn mission.”

Chakotay could tell that Kathryn had not wanted to take him. It meant that both senior officers of the team were going out on a very dangerous mission. It was generally something that they weren’t meant to do but they had no other choice. Did Kathryn think that he couldn’t do his job? That he would be even more protective of her than he already was. He wasn’t sure but so far, they’d acted professionally. “I’ll wake up Ray.”

Kathryn nodded and went to talk to Commander Jackson.

* * *

The Alpha replaced the wounded Cardassian. He had finally found time to join the Cardassian scenario although he’d been following the live feed from the Holodeck. Straight away, he was disappointed by the fact that Janeway and the Starfleet officers hadn’t just tried to kill the Cardassian as he lay screaming. The Cardassian should’ve tried to make it back to his colleagues. Both were cowards. It didn’t make any sense to him.

He sat back on the rock and followed the progress of Janeway’s group. His hearing was so much better than the humans and the Cardassians. Although they were quiet, every now and then, there was a rock scrape or other noise that he could hear. Their progress was incredibly slow and cautious and now he was becoming bored.

Ten minutes later, Janeway had crept to within ten metres of him. She had sent Chakotay and Ray to go behind the Cardassian to see if it was a trap. Chakotay silently signalled the all clear when he returned to her side and confirmed the Cardassian appeared to be by himself, lying against a rock. Ray remained to their left covering them.

“Hands on your head and don’t move, Cardassian.” Kathryn trained her phaser rifle on him.

The Alpha thought that if he had wanted to, he could have killed all three so easily. They were pathetic. To show compassion for an enemy who would kill them with no second thoughts was a concept so alien to him. Perhaps this whole scenario was a mistake and a waste of his time. He decided he would teach them a lesson in how to treat prey. His biofield device projected Cardassian physiology and injury signs to deceive them. “Human. My shoulder and other arm are broken. I cannot raise my arms.”

Cautiously, Janeway bent down close to the Cardassian but still not close enough to touch and flipped out her tricorder. The scans revealed his extensive injuries. “Chakotay, we’ll sedate him then we’ll carry him back.”

The Alpha marvelled at the neural interface and biofield technology they’d taken from the Crola. It worked so well. His hand edged toward his leg.

Janeway took out the hypospray, dialled in the sedative and dose. “Cardassian, you will inject yourself. When you’re sedated then we’ll drag you out of here.” She was taking no chances. “If you don’t sedate yourself, I’ll have my officers shoot you on maximum stun. Understand that the maximum stun setting will cause you intense pain.”

Pretending to weigh up his options, the Alpha looked around to where they were standing, tensing himself ready for the attack. “I will comply.”

Janeway prepared to throw him the hypospray but never got the chance. Moving at lightning speed, the Alpha pulled out his Hirogen tactical blaster and fired with such speed that Ray and Chakotay didn’t know what hit them. Both went flying back and crashed onto the ground unconscious as the blue blaster bolts slammed into them.

“Chakotay! Oh God! No!” Kathryn screamed. She was stunned for a second but then her brain finally registered what was happening. Instinctively, she fired her phaser rifle. It hit him full in the chest but it had no effect. The Hirogen body armour protected him against stun blasts. Staggered at her phaser’s lack of result, she fell backward; thumbing the rifle’s setting to kill, she tried again but it was too late. The Alpha had leapt up and snatched the rifle away, flinging her against a large rock, and wrenching her shoulder in the process as the rifle strap caught on her arm. Her communicator flew off giving her no chance to call for a beam out.

Unable to stifle a groan, she forced herself to her feet, clutching her shoulder. Kathryn tried to move as the Cardassian/Hirogen stalked her. She could move her right arm only a small way before the pain stopped any further movement. On her toes, she took up a defensive stance, watching him closely.

The Alpha was mildly surprised that his prey had shot him. Human reaction times had been so slow that this kind of battle was relatively easy for any hunter, but then Janeway was Voyager’s Alpha. She’d fought well in all the scenarios so far, so it shouldn’t have been too much of a surprise.

Kathryn would have to rely on her speed and agility if she was going to win this fight. The Cardassian was underestimating her. If she’d had the blaster, she would’ve used it straight away instead of trying to intimidate or scare her. It wasn’t long before she saw an opening. In a flash, Kathryn kicked the blaster out of the Cardassian/Alpha’s hand with a roundhouse kick. Her foot hurt where it hit the weapon but the pain was worthwhile because now they were both unarmed. They kept on circling each other, sizing each other up.

He may have been angry at losing the weapon but the Alpha was again surprised by the tenacity of his feisty prey. He stalked her; counting how many different times, he could have finished her off. When he got to ten, his knife, he decided to act. He reached behind him and from his body armour, pulled out his hunting knife.

Kathryn watched closely at what this strange Cardassian was doing. He hadn’t fought like the other Cardassians. They usually rushed in at the first chance. The stalking had given her a chance to get some more movement back in her right arm. She was going to need it as he waved the blade in front of her. It glistened in the moonlight. Kathryn’s eyes darted back and forth looking for something to defend herself with but there was nothing.

The Alpha saw her eyes move back and forth and took his chance. He launched himself at her, plunging the knife straight at her. Surprised at his speed, Kathryn barely avoided the blade but couldn’t do anything as his other arm grabbed her by her sore shoulder, spinning her around and using her own momentum against her. Kathryn yelled in pain as he twisted her bad arm up behind her back while his hand with the knife came up over her chest, holding her still. She struggled and fought to break his grip but couldn’t. It was time for a different tack. Pretending to capitulate, Kathryn stopped fighting his grip on her and slumped against him.

“You fought well, Captain.” The Alpha ran his knife over her cheek.

Kathryn could feel a trickle of blood run down her cheek, confused at why he called her ‘captain’. She continued to playact by trembling in his arms, making him think she was scared. If she was honest, it hadn’t taken much to pretend she was frightened.

Sensing no more fight in her, he relaxed his grip.

Feeling him relax, Kathryn reacted instinctively, kicking powerfully backwards. Her blow landed on its target as the Cardassian roared in pain. The Alpha’s knee buckled but unfortunately for Kathryn, he didn’t release her and before Kathryn could land any further blows, he swung her around, plunging the knife into her side. Anger boiled over at his own stupidity and at her and so, he threw her against the rock before he slumped to the ground.

Rolling over on her side, Kathryn sucked in a breath. Her left hand pressed hard on her side to stem the flow of blood, producing waves of excruciating pain that brought tears to her eyes. The Cardassian was still on the ground, not moving. She had to get back to the listening post. Forcing herself to her feet, she stumbled off toward the post.

The Alpha turned toward the sound of his prey trying to get away. He looked around for his blaster. It was close. He dragged himself toward it.

Kathryn could hear the Cardassian move. She had to hurry up, but she couldn’t move any faster. She was losing too much blood. She hadn’t had time to mourn for Chakotay but she realized she would be joining him soon as her strength diminished. She pictured him in her mind and whispered over and over that she loved him as she struggled on. She wanted him to be the last thing she thought of before the end.

The Alpha reached his blaster and quickly stood up. The captain was twenty metres away. He aimed quickly but not accurately. The first shot just missed her, hitting a tree instead. Bits of the tree exploded toward Janeway, cutting into her and throwing her to the ground. The Alpha’s second shot hit its target, finally ending their battle as she slumped, unconscious.

“Alpha to Transporter room two.” The Alpha managed to straighten himself up as he ordered their beam outs.

_“Yes, Alpha.”_

“Beam me, and the humans in Holodeck one to sickbay.”

 _“Yes, Alpha. Stand by.”_ The Hirogen locked onto the Alpha and the two human life signs and beamed them to sickbay.

At the familiar tingling sound of the Transporter beam, the Doctor whirled around. It meant more wounded. He tapped his combadge. “Harry, get back in here. More wounded.” The Doctor picked up a medical tricorder and moved toward the captain and Chakotay.

 _“Yes, Doctor.”_ Harry had just left Sickbay after repairing the medical replicator. He turned around and raced through the doors.

The Alpha grabbed the Doctor’s arm and stopped him from moving toward the two lying on the floor unconscious. “Treat my knee first.”

The Doctor looked at the blood that had already pooled next to Janeway. It was a very serious wound but the Hirogen had threatened to deactivate his program if he didn’t treat Hirogen wounded first. Reluctantly the Doctor nodded at the Alpha but quickly turned to Harry. “Harry, quickly get a dressing and put pressure on the captain’s wound.”

“Yes, Doc.” Harry grabbed a field dressing, scissors, and a tricorder from the trolley. He cut her uniform open to see the large wound at her right side that oozed dark blood. Harry pressed the dressing firmly to his captain’s side. Her dark blood soaked the dressing quickly as well as his hand. He’d become so used to having his shipmates’ blood on him that he didn’t get nauseous anymore. Using the tricorder, he scanned the captain and was not surprised by the list of injuries. Stunned unconscious by a blaster shot, lacerated liver from the stab wound, torn shoulder ligaments, shrapnel wounds and minor bruising and scrapes. Nothing that the Doctor couldn’t fix if he were allowed to.

Worried about her vitals, Harry ran the tricorder over her chest area again. Her vitals were low but not dangerously so. Breathing a small sigh of relief, he looked over the tricorder at her then gasped. ‘Oh, God. No,’ he thought. There were two bite marks on and near her breasts. Harry closed his eyes in horror. That bastard Alpha had raped her. He looked over at the Alpha in disgust but kept quiet. Harry vowed he would kill him if it were the last thing he ever did.

The Doctor activated the biobed as the Alpha lay down. A moment later, the computer diagnosed the problem as a torn knee ligament. A relatively minor injury compared to the woman bleeding all over the floor, again. The Doctor grabbed the Osteo-regenerator. “Alpha, you have a torn cruciate ligament.” He waved the tool over the knee. “All fixed. Stay off that leg for three days. You shouldn’t have any loss of function.” The Doctor wasn’t going to tell him that he could go back to maiming the crew within a day.

The Alpha got off the biobed and left without even looking at the mayhem he’d left behind.

The Doctor bent down next to Harry. “Report.”

“The captain’s vitals are low but okay. Lacerated liver, torn shoulder ligaments and shrapnel wounds.”

“Right. We’ll get her to surgery. Just let me check the commander.” The Doctor then scanned Chakotay. “Stunned by a blaster, shrapnel wounds and bruising. He can wait. I’ll just put him on the biobed and then we’ll fix the captain.” He gathered Chakotay up and placed him on the biobed before returning to Harry’s side. “You keep holding the wound. I’ll pick her up.”

“Right, Doc.”

They put her on the surgical bed. Harry removed her uniform while the Doctor prepared the instrument tray. The Doctor was sure to see the bite marks on and near her breasts and come to the same conclusion but Harry had to make sure, so they didn’t miss any other injury she may have had. “Err … Doc…”

“What is it, Ensign?”

Harry found it very hard to speak. Captain Janeway was like a mother to him. To have her violated broke his heart. “I …I think the captain may have been…”

The Doctor turned around before Harry finished what he was saying and saw the bite marks. The Doctor immediately understood why Harry appeared shocked and angry but kept his own anger in check. He had too much to do to get distracted. “I understand, Harry.” He waved the medical tricorder over her lower abdomen. “There is no bleeding. A more thorough examination can wait until after we fix her other more serious injuries. Set the anaesthesia to maximum and I’ll get started.”

“Okay.” Harry adjusted the controls and watched as the Doctor performed yet another miracle. Within an hour, she was all fixed. While Harry went to check the commander, the Doctor performed another detailed scan. She had bite marks on her breasts and some minor bruising of her vaginal walls. These were indications of recent sexual intercourse but in his experience, it looked more consensual than not. He scanned for semen and traces of foreign DNA. A beep on the tricorder indicated that there was a match on file. He wasn’t completely surprised when it showed that the DNA belonged to Commander Chakotay. The Doctor was well aware of the lower deck rumours about them but did this mean their relationship had changed or was it something that happened on the Holodeck caused by the character profiles? He didn’t know. He checked the captain’s cycle. She wouldn’t get pregnant. He frowned at even the thought of that. How would they feel if she had gotten pregnant? Would they want to keep it if they didn’t remember anything about the encounter? What would the Hirogen do? Thankfully, Harry returned to stop his musings.

“Doc, Chakotay’s waking up.”

“I’ll be right there.” The Doctor rechecked his patient’s vitals, happy with her condition.

 _“Beta to Ensign Kim. Report to Holodeck two immediately.”_ The Beta’s booming voice filled the small room.

“You better go, Harry.” He gently rested his arm on Harry’s shoulder. “My scans show she wasn’t raped by the Alpha.”

“But the …”

“The DNA proves it. He didn’t rape her but keep what your saw to yourself, Ensign,” the Doctor ordered.

Harry breathed a sign of relief, nodded, and then left. He was too exhausted to think about it as he made his way to the Holodeck to see what the Hirogen wanted him for now.

The Doctor walked over to Chakotay’s biobed. He would be fully awake soon. Harry had fixed his wounds and bruises but allowed him to come out of the blaster stun naturally. He watched as Chakotay’s head rolled back and forth and he slowly opened his eyes.

“Kathryn …” Chakotay weakly mumbled, trying to sit up but was prevented from doing so as the Doctor pushed him back down.

The Medic opened his tricorder. The commander said the captain’s name. His neural interface had been damaged just as the captain’s had been in the Runel scenario. “Can you tell me who and where you are?”

“I’m Commander Chakotay, First Officer of the USS Voyager. I’m in Sickbay.”

“Hmmm … the neural interface doesn’t like shrapnel.” He closed the tricorder. “What do you remember?”

Chakotay tried to concentrate but his memories were all jumbled, images and events overlapping others, mostly battles of one form, or another. “I remember my time on Voyager but I also remember fighting in many battles. The clearest memory I have is fighting Cardassians with the captain.”

“Yes, that was the latest scenario you were in and it involved a Cardassian border dispute that the captain fought in as a lieutenant. The Hirogen have been battling the crew in one scenario after another for three weeks, wounding and maiming as they go. The neural interface plants a character into your mind and stops you remembering anything else until a new profile is uploaded.”

Chakotay rubbed his face. “But I remember it all.” He closed his eyes as images flooded his memory, of battles but then also images of holding Kathryn in his arms, kissing her and making love with her. He gasped. It did happen. These were memories and completely different from his dreams. Trying to calm down, he breathed in and out slowly. “The captain?”

“Badly wounded again but she will recover.” The Doctor glanced at his rising blood pressure but soon it settled back down as he regained control.

Chakotay was relieved knowing she was all right. She had to be. “The ship?”

“Four Hirogen ships surround us and as I have said, they subject half the crew to endless battles. The other half is locked down in their quarters, recovering from their wounds.” The Doctor helped him to a sitting position. “The Hirogen medic will be here soon. You will be sent to your quarters. Harry and I are working on a plan to deactivate the neural interfaces. It is slow going at the moment but we are gathering all the data we can.”

“Well done, Doctor.” Tired, Chakotay ran his hands over his face. “Can I see the captain?”

The Doctor nodded. “Make it fast.”

Chakotay quickly went into the surgical bay. Kathryn had a sheet covering her body. He held her hand and brushed away a few stray hairs from her face. She was pale but looked otherwise all right.

Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes. “Chak …” she barely whispered, as a tear slid down her face. The memories of seeing him shot surged through her. She’d thought he was dead. Damn the neural interfaces, she thought. It was hard for her to keep up with all the memories.

“Shhh … I’m here, Kathryn.” Chakotay wiped the tear away gently with his thumb.

“Thought you … dead …I … love you.”

Chakotay was overjoyed that Kathryn remembered everything that had happened between them. It did happen and was not part of the planted character profile. “I know. I do too. Do you remember Quatel or anything else?”

“Quatel …yes … making love …you … and everything else… like last time. Tell the Doc.”

The Doctor stood by the door indicating Chakotay had to leave. “Me too. I’ve got to go.” Chakotay squeezed her hand and tenderly kissed her lips before whispering in her ear, “Remember, I love you, Kathryn. No matter what happens.”

“I will …” With that she drifted back to sleep.

Chakotay went back to his biobed where the Doctor was waiting. He’d heard everything the couple had said and was pleased and relieved that his captain hadn’t been assaulted.

“Doc, Kathryn said she remembers everything like last time. She’s asleep now.”

“Good. I will brief her when she wakes up again.” It was another piece of the puzzle. Unfortunately, it meant that the crew would have problems when they disabled the neural interfaces if the captain had again remembered everything again that had happened to her.

The Sickbay doors opened and two Hirogen walked in. The Hirogen medic quickly scanned the biobed declaring that the human was fit enough to be released. “Come with me.” The other Hirogen grabbed Chakotay’s arm and marched him to his quarters.

* * *

**Voyager’s Holodeck two, Qo’noS, Klingon civil war battle simulation:**

“Qoy qeylIs puqloD.  
Qoy puqbe’pu’.  
yoHbogh matlhbogh je SuvwI’  
Say’moHchu’ may’ ‘Iw.  
maSuv manong ‘ej maHoHchu’.  
nI’be’ yInmaj ‘ach wovqu’.  
batlh maHeghbej ‘ej yo’ qIjDaq vavpu’ma’  
DImuv. pa’ reH maSuvtaHqu’.  
mamevQo’. maSuvtaH. ma’ov.”

Tankards slammed on tables at the end of a fine rendition of the Warrior’s anthem.

“Well sung, House of Mo’kai and House of Toh’Marg. More blood wine! For tomorrow may be a good day to die!” Kolak filled his tankard, sculled the lot in one gulp, and then belched loudly.

The warriors around him slapped his back and then filled their own cups. More songs of victory and honour were sung and a great deal more blood wine drunk as the night went on.

“qOh!” Tunak slapped the cup away from him. If she didn’t stop him drinking now he would collapse right there and be no good for what she wanted. “Come now, Krun.” She took his hand and tried to lead him away.

He shoved her away. “Go away, Tunak.” Krun bent down to pick up his cup.

“Dor-sho-gha!” Tunak shook her head. Sometimes Krun was incredibly stupid. She whispered in his ear what exactly she wanted to do with him.

Krun leant back and let out a loud raucous laugh. “Well! You should have just said what you wanted.” He grabbed her in his arms and roughly kissed her. Tunak had the last laugh though as she bit him on the lip, drawing blood as they pulled apart. She licked her lips tasting his blood then smiled seductively. The blood in her belly began to stir and she knew that Krun’s was as well.

Krun took her hand and they left the Meeting hall for their quarters.

The door barely closed before he kissed her savagely. His tongue thrust into her mouth, running over her teeth, and then it fought a battle with her tongue. Parting to breath, they quickly removed their outer body armour and ceremonial weapons. Krun then came at her again. His hands were everywhere all at once, running through her hair and raking over her breasts as they kissed.

Ending the kiss, she tilted her head back, groaning as the desire built inside her. He kissed and nipped his way down her neck, while he continued to knead her breasts.

Tunak could feel his growing arousal so she rocked and ground her hips against his until Krun let out a lusty moan. She stopped his hands attacking her breasts so she could undress him. She slowly undid the buttons on his tunic. Every now and then, she teased him by running a finger firmly along his now painfully hard erection or kissing him. Tunak knew this drove him wild. It didn’t take long for his dark chest to be exposed and for her to latch on to a nipple.

“Tunak …” Krun groaned. He’d enough of the foreplay. He wanted her now. Hard. Just the way he knew she liked it. Pushing her away, Krun kissed her passionately then ripped off her tunic and bra in one movement. Buttons flew everywhere. He held her around the waist as he sucked and bit her nipples and beasts before letting her go. They kicked off their boots and the rest of their clothes.

Suddenly sober but filled with lust and want, Krun smiled as he surveyed her magnificent body, her firm pert breasts, lithe but powerful legs, and her patch of ginger curls. Under his gaze, she spread her legs a little. To show him how aroused she was, she took his hand and rubbed his fingers along her slick folds. He plunged two fingers in and out quickly and forcefully. She moaned deeply as she trembled at his wonderful touch.

Tunak inventoried her mate’s body just as he had done hers. Her eyes roamed from his sparsely haired chest, to his large hands that could do so many wonderful things to her, and to his proudly erect penis. She grinned back at him. Her belly tingled while her inner muscles throbbed with the anticipation of what was about to happen. He had that affect on her.

Wasting no time, Krun picked her up and put her on the table. There were no words spoken as he thrust straight into her core all the way to the hilt. He grunted and groaned with every powerful thrust, pinching and kneading one breast while his other hand held her hip as his strong rhythm gathered pace.

Tunak’s muscles began to pulsate around his length and her head thrashed back and forth. Krun’s hand snaked its way to her swollen nub and he began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

“Kahless … Krun …” Her orgasm grew from an ember deep inside her to an inferno of passion that engulfed her entirely until finally she came with a loud scream. Her body shuddered and arched off the table as her inner muscles gripped even tighter around his length before collapsing back on the table.

Holding on to her hips with both hands now, Krun kept up the pace, driving into her, again and again until he roared her name to the sky as his release came. He fell on top of her exhausted. Tunak held him for a few moments caressing his back until he slipped out of her.

“Krun, I love you.” She tenderly kissed him.

“I love you.” Krun ran his finger over her jaw then gently kissed her. “My beautiful Tunak.” He stood up and gathered her in his arms then carried her to their bed. “Sleep, for tomorrow we go into battle.”

“We shall see each other again, either here or in Sto-vo-kor.” She cuddled in close as he wrapped his arms around her until sleep took them both.

* * *

“Heghlu’meH QaQ jajvam” Krun screamed as he battled his enemies. Bodies lay all around him. Three more Klingons circled him. He hoped to take a few of them to Sto-vo-kor with him before they killed him. He swung his bat’leth at the nearest warrior. Steel clashed with steel. Unfortunately, Krun couldn’t do anything about the second warrior’s attack as his bat’leth snagged in the first Klingon’s weapon. The second warrior took his chance and plunged his mek’leth into Krun’s side. Krun dropped to his knees, holding onto the knife as his blood seeped through his fingers.

Two of the Klingons raced off to find other Klingons to battle while the Klingon who’d stabbed him stayed, looking at him. “You fought well, prey.”

Krun looked up at his enemy, defiantly. He wasn’t going to beg for his life. “petaQ! Kill me! I welcome Sto-vo-kor.” He knew Tunak would be there to greet him soon.

“Not today, my brave prey.” The Klingon pressed his combadge. “Transporter room one, this is the Beta. Beam the human near me to Sickbay.”

“PoTah!” Tunak yelled as she parried away one of her attackers. “Prepare to meet your ancestors!” She dodged and then spun away from the other before they came at her again, wielding their bat’leths high. Tunak pushed them back as their blades struck. Forced back, she felt the cave wall on her back as one of them came at her again. She twisted her sword and then punched him as he hit the cave wall. Stepping back to face the first one again, Tunak didn’t see the second Klingon swing his bat’leth like a bat. It hit her in the side and she was flung backwards through the air.

“This battle is yours today!” She rolled to evade the bat’leth and got back on her feet, picking up a mace from a dead Klingon, swinging it at her attackers. “But the House of Mo’kai will never yield.” One fell as the mace crunched bone and she managed to take the fight to the other, forcing him back with several blows.

“KasKree! Move away, coward. I want to make this kill,” the Alpha ordered and the Klingon left.

Tunak spun around as another Klingon came towards her. “You should have killed me when my back was turned.” They began to stalk each other.

“I want to see the fear in your eyes.”

“Look closely and you’ll see your own destruction!”

“You are resilient prey.”

“I’m no one’s prey! Arrghh” Tunak lifted the mace above her head then began to swing at him. The Alpha came in and stabbed her in the stomach. Tunak fell to the ground, clutching at the wound. The pain was intense and she struggled to breath but found peace. She’d fought bravely and knew she would go to Sto-vo-kor and perhaps Krun would be there to greet her. It was a good day to die.

The Alpha leant over her and was saying something but she was only seeing the face of her mate, Krun. “You are mine. Now, and after death. Sickbay, this is Holodeck two. Janeway requires medical assistance.”

* * *

 **Voyager’s Holodeck one, Sainte Claire, France, WWII simulation** :

As Janeway opened the Jeffries tube door, she heard the sound of guns cocking and hoped it was the Resistance and not the Nazis or Hirogen. “Hold your fire.” She was relieved to see most of her senior officers here, alive and well but when she saw Chakotay, her heart skipped a beat. After the Doctor had disabled her neural interface, she remembered it all, the battles, her wounds, but she also remembered the times with Chakotay on Quatel and as the Klingon, Tunak. In the back of her mind, she’d been hoping he was all right but she’d been so busy with Seven, she hadn’t had the time to think about what had happened between them. In two different settings, they had become lovers. She remembered vividly how happy and wonderful she’d felt when she was with him. Chiding herself for getting distracted, she struggled to keep her emotions in check and thanked her training because as she put her command mask back on and got down to work.

They’d made their plans to blow up the ‘munitions’ plant. She wasn’t happy about ‘Captain Miller’ coming with her but the American wouldn’t take no for an answer. And now, she was crawling through the bowels of her ship in the Jeffries tubes with him. They moved in silence with Kathryn thinking about how they’d get the ship back and not allowing herself to dwell on anything else, while Chakotay as Capt. Miller thought about how he was going to protect this woman while they carried out their mission.

Miller quickly looked at Katrine. She hadn’t complained or got tired as they crawled through the tunnels. She wasn’t scared at all. “You’re a gung ho kind of gal, aren’t ya?”

Kathryn grinned. It was like talking to Tom and his fascination with 20th century slang. “Does that bother you?”

“Nope. Just not used to it, that’s all. The girls back home are a little different.”

“I guess when it comes to my people’s safety; then this girl tends to get ‘a little gung ho’.”

Miller agreed with her. She was the Resistance Leader and wanted to protect her people just as he did. “Nothing to apologize for. I’m the same way with my men. There’s not a day goes by when I don’t think to myself that I’m going to get ’em back safely, even if I die trying.”

Kathryn agreed wholeheartedly.

They continued on to the caves where they met Neelix dressed as a Klingon and two other Klingons. Kathryn hoped that Neelix would remember this because he had balls in this setting or maybe it had been the blood wine talking. She smiled to herself.

After Neelix threw Miller the bag of blood wine and challenged them to drink it, Miller offered his hand to help her down the rock. Kathryn held his hand for a second longer than necessary. She had begun to squeeze it before stopping herself, realizing it was Miller and not Chakotay. It reminded her of the Cardassian scenario, where they’d held hands amongst other things. It was a warm gesture to help her and it reminded her of how Miller was Chakotay. Kathryn smiled softly as she warned him not to drink the potent alcohol.

While Katrine was gone, Miller wondered if the spark he felt between them was real or just his imagination. He hadn’t been with a woman for so long and he was out of practice with a woman’s signals. Katrine had held his hand and begun to squeeze it and she smiled at him. His musings were interrupted when one of the eccentric people came up to him gesturing to him to stand by their fire. He couldn’t understand them, but he trusted Katrine and so he waited for her to return with these strange people.

* * *

For reasons unknown, the strange large soldiers left Miller in the corridor. He ran down the corridor in the opposite direction that they had gone down just as the bomb went off. The force of the blast knocked him into a wall and then onto the ground. Miller heard a loud shrill and then there was a hot burning sensation in his neck. He grabbed his neck thinking shrapnel had hit him, but there was no warm sensation of blood.

After a few seconds of disorientation, Chakotay was back with all his memories. He closed his eyes, trying to process it all. Flashes of battles, sword fights, injuries he’d sustained as well injuries he’d inflicted on people all threatened to swamp him. Breathing in deeply, he tried to focus on the one thing that seemed to bring a sense of peace and happiness in all the images.

Kathryn.

It was her image, on Quatel, sitting together on her couch, talking or in her Klingon guise, as she undressed him before they’d made love. He let the breath he was holding out, as he had no idea what he was going to say to her when the ordeal was over. He didn’t want to lose her friendship but worried that she might retreat, embarrassed about what had happened between them.

Slowly, he stood up and made his way to the Jeffries tube exit. He had to go down one deck to the Holodecks. Chakotay hadn’t seen Kathryn come out of Sickbay before the explosion. He was worried about her because the Hirogen had gone back into Sickbay while she was in there and he’d heard a shot. He couldn’t go after her. His responsibilities to the ship came first, but he knew that she was still alive. How he knew he couldn’t explain, but he just did. Chakotay had to find Tuvok and the others to coordinate their efforts.

* * *

Kathryn rubbed her eyes. She hadn’t slept more than a few hours since they’d retaken the ship. She’d been helping with repairs, reading reports on the damage to Voyager or taking a Bridge shift to give Tuvok and Chakotay time to rest.

Chakotay.

They’d barely spoken a dozen words to each other since they’d got the ship back. They’d barely had any time to think or scratch themselves, which was fine because she had no idea what she was going to say to him. Putting her mind back on the job while it was still capable, she finished her log and then decided she would get something to eat albeit ration pack fare.

“Computer, resume log recording. It’s been three days since the Hirogen left Voyager. The major repairs are nearly complete. In the next hour, we should have full power to propulsion, shields, weapons, and transporters. Lt. Torres estimates another week before everything else is fixed. At the moment, we’re using emergency lighting to conserve our energy reserves. We have no replicators and environmental control is reduced below deck seven. Sickbay is a hazard …” She groaned as she remembered the look of abject horror on the Doctor’s face when the he’d returned with Kathryn to what was left of Sickbay to treat her thigh wound. It would be a while before the Doctor would forgive her, she thought. The explosion had put a hole in the middle of the floor where the surgical console used to be, but thankfully, they’d been able to get the biobeds working so they could treat their wounded.

Distracted, Kathryn recalled the longest medical report the Doctor had ever provided her. There were over three hundred reports of injuries her crew had suffered ranging from arrow wounds to Romulan blaster shots. All the crew except Naomi had been wounded; some like her had been hurt many times.

Three hundred in a month. It was staggering and something she was finding very hard to comprehend. The Doctor’s report was a list of horror that she would find very hard to forget but she thanked who ever was protecting Voyager every now and again that there had been only three fatalities. Kathryn was grateful she would only have to perform three memorial services and write three letters to their NOK.

Suddenly her hand went to her mouth, trying to stop a gasp as a flashback of her time on Quatel hit her, full on. Tim Dahler’s death and having to write a letter to his wife. Although the Dahler character had been a hologram, her anger, and frustration at his death felt very real to her. She’d been so angry, she’d practically spat at Chakotay, swearing like a sailor. It was what she felt now. She wanted to punish those who’d hurt them but couldn’t. The Hirogen were too powerful and strong. This frustrated and angered her even more. Instead of the damned Cardassians, it was the Hirogen or some other DQ aliens. How dare they kill and maim her crew so they could play their sick little games? Her crew weren’t animals. They were humanoids. They would all pay a price for the last month. They would remember it all, the brutality, and savagery of battle. How would her crew cope without an army of counsellors? How were they ever going to get over this? Could she maintain her positive attitude for the crew? So many questions but her brain was too numb with exhaustion to find any answers. Just like on Quatel, tears welled in her eyes but this time she allowed them to fall as she held her head in her hands. She was too exhausted mentally and physically to care. Kathryn rested her head on her arms and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Chakotay came onto the Bridge for an update after spending most of the day sorting out the duty roster and helping repair the ship. “Report.”

Harry stood up from the captain’s seat. “Commander, full power has been restored to the main systems. Lt. Carey reported that the hole in the Sickbay floor has been repaired. The Doctor said all the wounded have been released to their quarters. All other repairs are ongoing as per Lt Torres’ 1900 hours status report. Long range scans are negative for recent warp trails. Astrometrics reported if we continue on this heading, we will approach a class M planetary system in six days time. The ship is at Warp five, heading 129 mark 005.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Chakotay smiled. “The captain?”

“In her Ready room I think, sir.”

Chakotay walked to her Ready room door, pressed the door chime, and waited. And he waited but still no answer. Turning to Mike Ayala at Tactical, he asked, “Mike, are internal sensors working yet?”

Mike checked his board and shook his head.

Chakotay couldn’t check for her location by computer. He decided to override the door lock and enter her Ready room. He keyed in his code and stepped through the doors. He looked around the room from the line of sofas under her main window to her desk. He could just make out the red and black of her uniform behind her computer screen.

She hadn’t moved yet.

As soon as he moved around the desk, he could she was fast asleep, her head lying on her arms. He didn’t want to disturb her, as she looked so peaceful. “Kathryn?”

She still hadn’t heard him.

He stepped closer and gently shook her shoulder. “Kathryn.”

Lifting her head up quickly, Kathryn woke with a start but recovered fast. “What is it?”

“You were asleep but your bed might be a little more comfortable.”

Yawning and stretching at the same time, Kathryn sat up “You’re right.” She rubbed her face. “What time is it?”

“0015”

“Anything to report?” Her mouth was dry, making her voice sound huskier than normal.

“We’ve got full power to the main systems. Secondary systems repairs are continuing. Sickbay has been repaired and all the wounded have been treated.” Chakotay could almost measure the relief on her face. Three deaths were three deaths too many but considering what they’d been through, to lose only three was amazing considering the casualty list. When the dust settled, Chakotay would be recommending the Doctor and Harry for a special commendation.

She acknowledged his report with a nod. It was all that she was capable of now. She rubbed her eyes but couldn’t stifle the yawn.

“Come on. Let’s go.” Chakotay offered his hand to help her stand up, and without hesitation, she gladly accepted it but didn’t let it go. She smiled, realizing that the support that he was giving her now was what was going to get them through this. It was what all the crew had done for each other since they’d been in the Delta Quadrant. Kathryn marvelled at their resilience in the face of the near daily horrors. It was a new day. They’d survived and the ship was still relatively in one piece. They would make it, she realized.

Kathryn squeezed his hand but unlike on the Holodeck a few of days ago, she didn’t stop. She stroked his hand with her thumb. “Chakotay…”

Chakotay also remembered their time in the Klingon setting on the Holodeck with Neelix and on Qo’noS as well as on Quatel. “Kathryn …” His eyes found hers and locked on like a tractor beam. He lifted his right hand up slowly, holding it up in front of her, fingers spread.

Kathryn’s heart soared when he whispered her name. Without taking her eyes of him, she raised her hand up and intertwined her fingers with his in that familiar gesture from New Earth when they’d first acknowledged their connection. In his eyes, she saw the depth of his love. She’d known how wonderful it felt to be with him, to share in their love on New Earth and recently on the Holodeck. It was a love for him that was deeper than anything she’d ever experienced and she wouldn’t deny it anymore. There was nothing like several near death experiences all in a row to focus the mind and make her reassess her life and her priorities.

Chakotay barely breathed as they stood holding hands for what seemed an eternity. He needed to touch her so he stepped closer and ran his fingers tenderly over her cheek. Closing her eyes, Kathryn leant her head slightly toward his hand as his thumb softly ran across her lips. She sighed deeply and stepped closer. She brought her hand up and repeated his movements, caressing his face but also running a finger over his tattoo. Her hand snaked through his hair and over his neck and then she brought her other arm up to drape around his neck while his arms wrapped around her. Just by a simple hug, Kathryn felt in Heaven.

Chakotay waited for a moment, wanting her approval and she gave it with a warm smile before he leant in to kiss her, softly and sensuously. His lips lingered on hers, not wanting to break their connection. Their arms hadn’t moved nor had their bodies as they ground against one another. It wasn’t a passionate lusty kiss. It was more an affirmation of their bond. It meant something much more to both of them. After the kissed ended, they embraced tightly, again not wanting to lose their link.

Chakotay knew now they were soul mates. He could see it Kathryn’s eyes and he’d never felt so at peace. “Oh… Kathryn… I love you.”

“Chakotay, I love you too.” She hugged him tighter for a moment then stepped back.

“I know.” Chakotay smiled at his love.

She straightened out her crumbled and dirty uniform and ran her hands through her hair to make herself look presentable. “Do I pass inspection?”

“You’ll pass. I know the captain. She’s not the ‘spit and polish’ type.”

Kathryn grinned and then emboldened, kissed him deeply, and then took his hand. “Come. Let’s go.”

“Where?”

Kathryn grinned. When she’d been Tunak, she remembered how she’d thought he was a bit slow sometimes. “Dor-sho-gha! Remember Krun?”

Chakotay rolled his shoulders then laughed raucously just as Krun had done when Tunak had told him what she’d wanted. He also did what Krun had done afterwards. He kissed her passionately and thoroughly then held her hand as they made their way to their quarters and their new life together.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> The Warrior’s anthem comes from the Memory Alpha website and below is the English translation.
> 
>  
> 
> _Hear! Sons of Kahless._  
>  Hear! Daughters too.  
> The blood of battle washes clean.  
> The warrior brave and true.  
> We fight, we love, and then we kill.  
> Our lives burn short and bright.  
> Then we die with honor and join our fathers  
> in the Black Fleet where we battle forever,  
> battling on through the Eternal fight. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Klingon curses come from the Voragh’s notes on Klingon cursing website and below are their meanings.
> 
>  _Dor-sho-gha!_ = Klingon curse used to express great frustration
> 
>  _qoH_ = a fool
> 
> The phrase _‘Heghlu’meH QaQ jajvam’_ comes from the Learn Klingon website and means ‘Today is a good day to die’


End file.
